iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryon Flint
Ryon Flint is the Lord of Flint's Fingers. Biography Ryon Flint was born in the year 368 and is the oldest child of Jon and Sara Flint. From his birth, Ryon was the center of controversy. His parentage was contested as his mother was accused of betraying her husband's trust with the Master-At-Arms, Ser Odric. After extensive trials and witnesses, Jon Flint proclaimed Odric's innocence and sentenced his brother, Pate Flint, to death for conspiring to usurp the title of Flint's Fingers. Ryon spent many of his early years within the confines of the keep. It became evident, as his face matured and his hair darkened, that he looked vastly different than his father. Despite his mother's constant denial of infidelity, a tension was surfacing within the Flint family. Their marriage grew distant and remained political for the second half of Ryon's youth. They only ever spent time together to conceive children, an act that neither party rather enjoyed. In public, however, Ryon's parents seemed inseparable. Their facade was enough to stifle any dissenting opinions. Behind closed doors, they often argued and Jon was not unlike to strike his wife. Ryon sought to avoid this atmosphere and spent a great deal of time with his Maester, studying espionage and other covert areas. Due to the striking similarities between him and Ser Odric, Ryon was not allowed to visit the practice yard. At the age of 17, Ryon fell in love. She was the lowborn daughter of a nearby baker, who spent her days delivering bread in and out of the keep. Day by day, he would watch her from afar with wide-eyes and a beating heart. He approached her, as nervous and awkward as he was, and professed his admiration. They would meet for months in secrecy, down below the halls and in secret coves that he had made for his escapades. After a year of love, Estrella became pregnant. Ryon came forward to his parents about the child, and begged his father to seek legitimization. One look at the suckling babe sent waves of skepticism through Jon. He brooded long and hard over accepting a lowborn into the family, and soon came to accept the boy as his grandchild. Before it could be made official, however, his father was called to serve in the uprising known as the 3rd Targaryen Rebellion. Jon joined the Frostborn, and in his absence left Ryon to rule as acting Lord. During his regency, his mother approached him in private. She admitted to her infidelity those many years ago, and confessed that Ser Odric may have been his father. She wasn't sure, though she could concede that she and his father had made love shortly before she fell for Odric. Ryon knew that trial was fair and would continue as though Jon was actually his father. But, her confession was not all she wanted to share. She called in Estrella, who then confessed that little Alfric may not be his. She was raped by her half-brother after her and Ryon shared in their moment of passion. It was too similar to his own situation, but it was one he could control. He would not let Alfric grow up in the same atmosphere he did, so he vowed to love and cherish Alfric as a true born son. While his father fought, Ryon ruled. He created a tax-collecting system that utilized a system of appointed servants of his choosing. They were loyal to nobody but Ryon and the efficiency was unprecedented. They were his eyes and ears of his land, bringing back vital secrets and whispers from across his domain. In his spare time, Ryon took a liking to fire. He would bring his tax-collectors into fields all alone and set makeshift barns ablaze. He taught them how to conceal themselves, but most importantly how to burn. His father returned from war and assumed his Lordship once more. Life would continue until Jon died in 396 of natural causes. Ryon inherited the Flint's Fingers, but he was not yet at peace in his life. He still fathered* a bastard son whose surname was Snow. He sought nothing more in his life but to call that child his own name. Years of trying, and yet they could not conceive anymore children. An opportunity arose when a great council was called in King's Landing. He packed his bags, gathered his household, and set south for the capital. Choosing a king was not his mission, for he only wanted a parchment of legitimization. The Second Field of Fire In the 3th Moon of 398 AC, Ryon ordered a group of men to travel to Highgarden to "raise hell". In the following moon, the agents set fire to at least fourteen surrounding villages of Highgarden. It is still unknown how far the damages will extend, but fingers are already pointed at the Lannisters. Flint is not suspected, as his spies all escaped from the scene. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/5i69mx/ring_of_fire_open_to_highgarden/ Brightwater Keep Fires In the 4th moon of 398 AC, Ryon Flint set fire to several villages surrounding Brightwater Keep. Hundreds died among women, elderly, and children. Becoming Ser Wallace Overcome by the guilt of the Brightwater Keep fires, Ryon was set on confessing at Highgarden. Upon returning to that castle, he met Andrew Tyrell, Lorent's youngest brother. In a twist, Andrew offered Ryon a new identity and faked his death. He took on the name Ser Wallace, a sworn sword to the Tyrells.Category:House Flint Category:Northerner